


Jealousy

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was jealous of everything Potter had including his date to the Yule Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Jealousy  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge  
pairing: Draco Malfoy/Padma Patil

* * *

Draco was jealous of everything that Potter had. His fame, the loyalty of his friends, his talent at Quidditch. Everything. Even his date to the Yule Ball... who had turned Draco down. Instead of the pretty Ravenclaw that he desired he had ended up going to the ball with the annoying ugly girl who was always clinging to him.

Draco ditched Pansy at the earliest opportunity, leaving her to dance with Goyle who hadn't managed to find a date of his own and Crabbe whose date was Millicent Bulstrode.

Seeing that Potter had apparently abandoned his own date, Draco thought this was the perfect opportunity to make his move.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her.

"With you, Malfoy? No thanks."


End file.
